


Fuoco

by Airalila



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: After ep.6 s.6, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Mind Games, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violent Thoughts, perspective game
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airalila/pseuds/Airalila
Summary: C'era sempre stata una donna bajoriana da quando era arrivato su Terok Nor infiniti anni prima, ma nessuna era stata come il maggiore Kira, nessuna l'aveva odiato di più, nessuna l'aveva ammaliato come lei.





	

_Io non sarò mai vinto. Non lo sarò che a forza di vincere. Poiché ogni trappola evitata mi rinchiude nell'amore che finirà per essere la mia tomba, finirò la mia vita di una segreta di pure vittorie.  
M. Yourcenar_

  
  
Le donne bajoriane sarebbero sempre state la sua rovina, la loro impertinenza lo faceva infuriare e gli scaldava il sangue. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce ma sapeva che la loro natura era fin troppo simile a quella di qualunque uomo o donna di Cardassia. Loro, le bajoriane, avrebbero ucciso o avrebbero preferito morire se messe davanti ad una tale verità e questo non faceva altro che confermare la sua teoria.  
Ma erano pur sempre figlie di una civiltà arretrata e debole e sebbene apprezzasse la grinta e il fuoco che ardeva nei loro petti, apprezzava anche l'intelligenza che conduce alla docilità davanti alla manifesta supremazia di un essere superiore. E lui era senza dubbio superiore. Primo tra i primi.  
Solo questa particolare donna bajoriana non voleva riconoscerlo.  
Dukat sollevò lo sguardo e la vide al di là della porta aperta del suo ufficio. Si spostava a suo agio tra una console e l'altra, dava l'impressione di essere padrona del ponte di comando, si aggirava stringendo in mano la tazza che poteva immaginare piena di quell'orribile caffè klingon. Era solito lasciare la porta aperta quando lei era in servizio così da poterla osservare. La sua bellezza selvaggia inguainata in quell'uniforme che molto poco lasciava all'immaginazione, era per lui una dolce tortura, ma ancor più terribile ed eccitante era vederla dare ordini ai suoi uomini. Lei non poteva ignorarlo. Aveva vissuto una vita da fuggitiva, sempre a guardarsi le spalle, non poteva non accorgersi dei suoi occhi che la seguivano costantemente. Doveva saperlo quella donna infingarda e doveva avere un qualche piano per trarne vantaggio.  
A questo erano giunti infine. Lei voleva avere il controllo della situazione, voleva alla fine avere la meglio anche su di lui? Da quanto tempo andava avanti questo loro silenzioso combattimento? Lei continuava ad attirarlo vicino e poi a respingerlo, sperava forse di vederlo cedere? Voleva vederlo spezzato? Voleva vederlo implorare? Questo non sarebbe accaduto, lui era Gul Dukat, sarebbe stato lui a spezzare ogni resistenza di quella piccola caparbia.  
La convocò nel suo ufficio. Arrivò come sempre dopo essersi fatta attendere troppo, doveva sempre mostrargli quanto poco riguardo avesse per lui. Ma tanta solerzia nel dimostrare sempre qualcosa, non era essa stessa una prova delle tante bugie che il maggiore andava raccontando a tutti, soprattutto, forse, a se stessa?  
Entrò con i corti capelli scarmigliati ad arte e il rosso della sua uniforme a dar risalto all'ardore nei suoi occhi. Il solo entrare in quella stanza rappresentava una sfida, il solo essere lì davanti a lui, a rapporto, era per lei come prendere parte ad una schermaglia. La terrorista che era stata, investiva ora tutte le risorse in quel duello tanto cruento e sensuale.  
Dukat senti il sangue ribollire, come ogni volta che quegli occhi acuti si posavano su di lui. Si alzò in piedi e dette le spalle alla donna.  
“Questa sera Maggiore, darò una cena per gli ufficiali della stazione, mi aspetto che lei sia presente.”  
“Non ne ero informata.”  
_-Signore. Non ne ero informata, signore.-_ Pensò Dukat, fosse stato Sisko al suo posto, quelle sarebbero state le parole che lei avrebbe pronunciato. Ancora una prova di quanto odiasse dover servire sotto di lui. Ancora una prova di quanto lei fosse profondamente consapevole del suo ruolo, del suo potere, della sua presenza. Dukat riprese a parlare con la solita melliflua cortesia, sapeva di irritarla e se ne compiaceva.  
“Spero che lei non abbia altri piani.”  
Si voltò e piantò gli occhi in quelli di lei. Rabbia, disgusto e impotenza. Quegli occhi non nascondevano niente e lui vi leggeva dentro con semplicità.  
Quella donna aveva vissuto gran parte della sua vita con i Cardassiani, sfuggendo da loro, combattendoli, studiandoli. Non poteva ignorare quanto quella sua ostinazione, la sua predisposizione alla sfida e alla battaglia potessero risultare provocanti per un cardassiano. Non poteva proprio lei non saperlo. Perché allora, se davvero voleva tenerlo a distanza, non abbassava lo sguardo e piegava la testa, come molte del suo popolo avevano imparato a fare?  
Aggirò la scrivania e le si fece vicino. Lei si irrigidì come ogni volta, come se il suo starle accanto le ricordasse improvvisamente di essere un soldato e la facesse scattare sull'attenti.  
Dukat aveva visto altre facce di quella donna così rigida, l'aveva vista ridere sinceramente divertita, rilassata finalmente dopo una lunga marcia, aveva a volte visto il suo sguardo scaldato da una tiepida stima, anche se sempre per breve tempo; era certo poi, di averla vista in pensiero per lui, lui l'usurpatore, il tiranno. Ma quello sguardo pieno di collera e di fuoco era ciò che più si confaceva al suo bel viso.  
Collera e fuoco non sono infondo che altri nomi per passione.  
“Riposo soldato.” Le sussurrò accostandosi al suo orecchio. Un sorriso gli sorse spontaneamente alle labbra vedendo la donna irrigidirsi di più alle sue parole. Era forse un brivido quello che aveva attraversato la sua pelle?  
“Nerys, posso annullare la cena se me lo chiedi.”  
La donna furente si voltò di scatto per guardarlo negli occhi come se quel solo gesto potesse effettivamente incenerirlo. Il movimento portò però i loro visi curiosamente vicini, e Dukat poté chiaramente distinguere l'odore della sua paura.  
“Non sei stanca di questo gioco, Nerys?”  
“Non chiamarmi per nome.” Sputò fuori la donna.  
“Non sei stanca di questo gioco, Maggiore?” Ripeté Dukat sarcastico, intanto aveva fatto scivolare una mano sul collo di lei. Un dito a carezzarle la gola mentre il resto della grossa mano si faceva strada più avanti, sotto l'orecchio fino a raggiungere la pelle tenera della nuca. Era così fragile quel collo tra le sue dita. Una donna cardassiana non lo sarebbe stata altrettanto, era forse parte del loro fascino? L'idea di poter spezzare quel collo con poco sforzo, fece scorrere un brivido di piacere lungo la sua schiena.  
C'era sempre stata una donna Bajoriana da quando era arrivato su Terok Nor infiniti anni prima, ma nessuna era stata come il maggiore Kira, nessuna l'aveva odiato di più, nessuna l'aveva ammaliato come lei.  
“Non so cosa pensi di fare, ma devi avere qualche serio problema se credi che io possa davvero stare al tuo gioco, Dukat.” Il suo nome sulle labbra del maggiore suonava come un insulto, era lui ad essere irritato questa volta.  
Dukat azzardò ad accorciare ancora la ridicola distanza che era rimasta tra loro. Era come tenere tra le mani un serpente velenoso, pericolosa, certo, avrebbe potuto ferirlo in mille modi, ma di una bellezza irresistibile.  
L'insulto incassato non era riuscito a spazzare via un sorriso sornione dal volto del cardassiano.  
“Le tue parole, maggiore, non si accordano con le tue azione. Dici di non voler stare al mio gioco ma vedo che sei ancora qui. Tra le mie dita.” Aggiunse quelle ultime parole quasi sibilando tra i denti pregustando la reazione della donna. Kira piena di disgusto accennò una reazione, mosse un braccio cercando di colpire l'uomo e di tornare libera ma a lui bastò stringere un poco di più le dita attorno al suo collo per farla desistere. Erano davvero fragili come apparivano quei bajoriani.  
L'odore della paura era soverchiante e Dukat si sentiva vicino come non mai alla sua vittoria più dolce.  
Una voce lo distolse proprio nel momento in cui era sul punto di reclamare il proprio trofeo.

“Padre, cosa state facendo?”

La voce di Ziyal, perforò la sua testa come una scarica di phaser. Dovette chiudere gli occhi, stringerli per evitare di essere sopraffatto dal dolore e capitolare proprio nel momento del suo successo più ambito. Quando riaprì gli occhi il maggiore era scomparsa, il suo studio era scomparso, l'intera Terok Nor non c'era più. Forse lui stesso era svanito con quel sogno. Si ritrovò di nuovo sul pavimento della sua cella, il volto coperto di sudore e di lacrime. Ziyal, la sua bambina. Si guardò le braccia incredulo, poteva sentire ancora il peso di quel piccolo corpo tra le braccia. Poteva sentire lo strano odore di carne bruciata che il giovane corpo emanava subito prima di divenire freddo, proprio lì tra quelle braccia. Non poteva stupirsi se la sua mente, la mente di un guerriero, preferiva modellare nemici contro cui scontrarsi anziché lasciarsi andare a tanta ineluttabile disperazione. Avrebbe riferito le sue riflessioni al dottore durante la sua prossima seduta.  
  
  
 

* * *

E' la prima volta che mi affaccio su questo fandom e so di farlo con qualcosa di insolito.  
Sono una fan appassionata dell'universo di Star Trek da anni, ma semplicemente non mi sono mai trovata a scriverne.   
Devo ammettere di non aver mai visto DS9 prima che il mio signore e padrone Netflix  me ne facesse dono.  
Inizialmente non ho apprezzato molto la serie, ma andando avanti devo ammettere che ci sono degli spunti davvero interessanti. Questi due in particolare mi sono entrati nel cervello e se volevo liberarmene dovevo necessariamente scriverci qualcosa.   
Ho visto che questo fandom è molto incentrato sulla serie originale, quindi non so se potrà piacere una cosa del genere, ma "Cardassians make me do it." Quindi ecco a voi.


End file.
